Operation Stag
by storybrookeclocktower
Summary: A little idea I had based on my parents engagement. Rating may change. Captain swan fluff
1. Prologue

Killian sat at the table swigging from his flask, nervously staring at the stairs in the Charming's place,

"I wouldn't drink much more of that if I were you," David said from the other side of the table. Killian nodded and reached into his jacket to replace the flask. Both men sat in silence for a few minuets, avoiding eye contact.

Emma walked downstairs interrupting the silence,

"Ready to go, Love?" Killian asking, jumping to his feet. Emma nodded,

"I'll see you tomorrow at the Sheriffs station, Dad'" Emma said to her father whilst grabbing her bag and keys.

"So where are you taking me?" Emma asked as they walked down Main Street,

"You'll see, not far now Swan," Emma leant into Killian closer as he wrapped his fingers round her. They walked towards the bay were Killian's ship stood tied to the docks. Emma raised her eyebrows at Killian as she took his hand to lead her onto deck. Her eyes met a trail of tea lights making a path below deck. Curiously Emma followed them and came to the table below in the Captain's Cabin. It was adorned with a table **cloth** and candles.

"Grilled cheese?" Killian asked, presenting a brown paper bag. Emma couldn't help the smile growing across her face,

"Onion rings?" She asked narrowing her eyes,

"Of course," Killian replied. He laid the brown bag on the table and pulled out a chair. They both sat down,

"So what's the occasion?" Emma asked, "Seems like you put a lot of work into tonight," Killian took a swig of rum and tried to plaster a smile on his face,

"No occasion Swan," He lied, taking another drink,

"Killian," Emma almost whispered taking his hand that was resting on the table,

"Swan," Killian replied, "Emma," He took a deep breath, "Will you do me the honour, of becoming me wife?"

"What!"

"Umm, I just mean..."

"...Yes,"

Killian lunged forward and kissed her. They broke apart and he drew a ring box from his jacket. Emma took it with shaking hands and opened it. She gazed at the green jewel sitting in a silver band.

"Your mother gave it to me," Killian explained, "she thought..." But Emma never found out what she thought because she hand lunged forward to kiss him.

"Did she say yes?" Henry asked running into the Granny's next morning. Killian was sitting in a booth with a coffee. Henry sat opposite him staring expectantly,

"About that lad,"

"She said no!?" Henry slumped back in his chair,

"Well maybe, I'm not sure," Hook began to explain, "It seems I was a bit nervous last night and had a few too many drinks so I don't quite remember,"

"Oh," Henry replied. Before either of them could say anything the bell on Granny's door sounded again and David and Mary-Margret walked in,

"What did she say?" Mary-Margret asked sitting next to Killian,

"He doesn't remember," Henry explained,

"What!?" David exclaimed,

"Alight keep your voice down mate," Killian groaned, "My head is pounding,"

"We'll have to find out for you," Henry said after a brief moment of silence, "We'll call in Operation Stag,"

 **Thanks for reading! Not sure how this is going to end, suggestions welcome :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**I'll be posting chapters pretty quickl because if I don't finish the story soon I'll never get round to it! Hope you enjoy**

"Did she say yes?" Henry asked running into the Granny's next morning. Killian was sitting in a booth with a coffee. Henry sat opposite him staring expectantly,

"About that lad,"

"She said no!?" Henry slumped back in his chair,

"Well maybe, I'm not sure," Hook began to explain, "It seems I was a bit nervous last night and had a few too many drinks so I don't quite remember,"

"We'll have to find out for you," Henry said after a brief moment of silence, "We'll call in Operation Stag,"

Later that day Henry walked into the sheriffs station,

"Hey Mum," He said from the station door. Emma was sitting at the desk with a bored look on her face. She stared at the computer screen in front of her, occasionally punching keys on the keyboard.

"Hi Henry," Emma replied looking up smiling, her face then dropped to a more serious expression "Ummm, we need to talk,"

"Oh, about what," Henry asked frowning. He walked into the station and pulled up a chair next to her desk,

"Nothing bad, I hope..." Emma started hesitating, she was visibly tense however Henry sat silently so Emma was forced to continue. "Last night Killian asked me to marry him,"

"Mum that's great!" Henry exclaimed jumping up to hug her, "What did you say?"

"I said yes, but I can call it off if your not ok with it," She added quickly, fiddling with the ring on her finger,

"No Mum that's great, I'm happy if your happy."

"Thanks kid," Emma said, "I should go see him though. I haven't seen him yet today? Besides there's nothing to do here." She got up, picking up her jacket from he back of her chair, "I was just about to go on patrol. Do you need a lift to Granny's?"

"No I'm fine thanks Mum" Henry replied thinking he should go past Killian's ship,

"You sure ki..."

Emma was cut off by the phone ringing filling the sheriffs station. Reaching into her pocket Emma picked out her phone,

"Hey Dad, what's up?" Emma asked, resigning herself to the worse possible scenario. Emma listened to the reply before slumping down in her chair. Her coat had been placed over her knee and Emma drew herself towards her desk again,

"Ok, thanks Dad. Yeah. I'll get right on it," Emma put down her phone and sighed, "Sorry kid, looks like I'm not going to make lunch today. Are you ok going to Regina's?" Henry smiled,

"Yeah sure Mum,"

Emma was stuck in the sheriffs station all day. Apparently even in a makeup town that wasn't on the maps and full of fairytale characters still occasionally showed up on the Internet and Emma was the one who had to delete all traces of Storybrooke. Emma sat in silence. Deleting webpages was boring work. It mainly involved plugging in her memory stick and waiting for the numbers on the screen to slowly increase until she was told the process was 100% complete. Her mind wandered. The ring on her finger felt cold and foreign to her. She began to fiddle with it until a gentle chime told her she'd dropped it. Emma knelt under the table to retrieve the ring.

"Emma," Killian's voice said disrupting the silence. Emma sat up so quickly she banged her head on the edge of the desk,

"Www," Emma exclaimed clutching her head,

"Are you alright love," Killian asked rushing over to help her to her feet,

"Yeah fine," Emma replied hurriedly shoving the ring back onto her finger, "I'm sorry about this morning I had to rush off for work,"

"No worries love," Killian smiled noticing her obvious effort to change the conversation.

"Are you free tonight?" Emma asked, "Regina has Henry again so we could finish what we started last night?" Emma asked tilting her head to the side slightly as she learnt in closer,

"Sounds great Love," Killian replied, "What time shall I pick you up,"

"Don't worry about picking me up, I'll come over as soon as I've finished up here," Emma insisted,

"I'll meet you here in a few hours," Killian insisted, "It would be the gentlemanly thing to do," Emma rolled her eyes and kissed him,

"Always the gentleman," she said with a tone of humour in her voice. Killian gave her a smile as he walked out of the station.

 _Although he couldn't remember what had happened at least she was wearing the ring,_ He thought to himself as he walked back to his ship smiling to himself.

 **Review?**


End file.
